Why you should listen to the experts
by texaswookie
Summary: SG1 always manages to survive their arrogance when dealing with the Hellmouth. What if they didn't?


A little something I wrote then forgot about. It was based on the idea of how in a lot of fics have SG1 getting their asses handed to them only to be saved at the last instant by a slayer or someone in the know. There was a great fight scene in Shelter. By vidicon on tth that really points out how outmatched SG1 is by the supernatural.

* * *

as usual I claim no ownership to the BTVS or the SGC franchises.

* * *

Senator Robert Kinsey smirked as he raised his glass of whiskey up in the air in a silent toast. Everything had gone exactly as he had planned for it to, and it had cleared the board of several troublesome pieces and allowed him to rework it in the way that he thought that it should be. It had all started thanks to doctor Margaret Walsh. The woman had exceeded her authority in her experimentations with a hybrid of various earth and alien technology. A video tape of the demise of the creature had somehow made it into the hands of the SGC. At the time he had been far to busy to worry about what they had, and had actually allowed it through in the hope that it would keep them busy for a while. It wasn't until afterwards that he had seen the tape and seen just how valuable the information was that he had tried to retrieve it. Unfortunately, SG1 and General Hammond of all people had already seen the footage. SG1 being their condescending and self righteous selves, and believing that they were the only ones that could be trusted to do the right thing had boarded a plane so that they could take control of the situation as they saw it. Although they called it a fact finding mission. Why Hammond had allowed it he didn't know. It was almost as bad as the fact that the team had gone out in full load out gear. Why they thought no one would notice four people running around with machine guns he didn't know.

The four of them had touched down and had begun forcing their way through things. Computer files that had been locked down so that their research wouldn't be used again had been casually broken through by Major Samantha Carter. Dangerous artifacts that had been placed in vaults, had been rummaged around translated by Dr. Jackson. All the while O'Niell and his pet alien rode roughshod over any soldier that tried to get in their way. Agent Graham Miller had reported everything that the group had been doing as they tore through the town. To arrogant to believe that there were some things that even they couldn't handle. Then they had found the files that he really didn't want them to find out about. The files in the HST'S, Magic, and of course the Slayer. Not they had believed any of the supernatural items and had rationalized everything away so that it fit their view of the universe. They had decided the HST'S were alien or other dimensional life forms, the magic was really technology that the people watching didn't truly understand, and that the Slayer was really some form of Hoaktaur or possibly even a Goa'uld, considering that the video had shown Miss Summers with glowing yellow eyes he had a pretty good idea where their thoughts were going.

They had then decided to confront the Slayer and expose it for what it truly was. To their way of thinking, the Slayer would have either return to the mountain with them willingly, in chains, or in a box. The fact that she had already proved herself against two special ops teams didn't even seem to impress them that much. Dr. Jackson ever the idealist just knew that he could convince the Slayer to join their cause, while Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, and Teal'c didn't care which one happened. As if to prove how right they were, they had gone marching off into the night, despite the warnings that everyone else gave them.

They had been discovered the next day. Dr. Jackson had left his tape recorder on in the hopes of saving the first contact with beings on Earth for propriety. The fact that they had ben killing humans for hundreds of years not seeming to even his mind. Instead, they had recorded the last hours of SG1. The recorder and a lot of blood being the only remains that they had ben able to find. Using the recordings they were able to piece together what had happened. Major Carter and Colonel O'Niell had ambushed Miss Summers, using a zatinknell on the Slayer, so that they could have the position of power and control. It had taken a while, but Summers had managed to escape and disappear into the night. What had followed was several hours of listening to SG1 rationalize everything that they saw or heard. Their own sense of superiority had gotten them all killed though, as the colonel had been jumping back and forth inside and out of a house to prove their was no magic barrier while Major Carter had stolen some of the slayers blood and was looking for proteins or some other explanation for Miss Summers abilities. Summers managed to escape because they underestimated her, and had withdrawn. O'Niell had ordered a pizza and had then invited people in. The next few hours of recording showed that all four members of SG1 had been killed. While something of a loss to the SGC, he was also glad that the team were all gone. It was just a shame that they hadn't found any bodies. Hammond had been booted out of the mountain so fast that he hadn't had a chance to go for his little red phone. He understand the man had been ripped up and down several times for interfering in things that hadn't concerned him. The choice had ended with him facing demotion or retirement. The man had taken retirement.

As he took another drink from his whiskey Kinsey began thinking of just who they would put in place of Hammond and SG1. True Americans would now control the stargate and its activities. They would protect the Earth and American interests in ways that would serve them best.

He was distracted from a sound behind him and he turned around to see the worst thing that could be thereT in his opinion. O'Niell and Carter leaning against the doorframe.

"I thought you two were dead." Kinsey blustered. As his mind began whirling on how to make sure that these people didn't try and retake control of the Stargate. After everything that had happened he might even be able to force these two out of Stargate Command if he played things just right.

"We are." O'Niell agreed with the senator somewhat smugly. "We're just tying up a few loose ends up though before we go and gather Cassie, Fraiser, and a few other members of our group.

"Loose ends?" Kinsey stuttered out nervously. Not liking the sounds of that.

"Yes." Carter returned, as she flashed her fangs at him.

Kinsey opened his mouth in fear as the pair stared at him. He recognized the transformations. He had read the reports and seen the photos. It was what was generally referred to as the game face of the vampire. This was not possible. The idea of these two with the power of vampires and the lack of morals scared him. He had seen some of the colonel's file, and he realized that there had to be more to it. People didn't become spec ops legends for being the nice guy. This was the Jack O'Niell that had terrorized people with a song in his heart. "Dr. Jackson and Teal'c?" He managed to ask of them. If he could just stall them long enough, then maybe his security could get here and distract them long enough for him to make his escape.

"Shame about them, but T was already dead when we woke up and Danny was being a pain in the ass again so I staked him.. Jack explained with a shrug. As if the loss of half of his team didn't mean anything to him. For a vampire it probably didn't.

"And the Slayer?" Kinsey asked nervously. A part of him would love it if she was dead. It would tie up a lot of the loose ends that she represented thanks to the bungling of that entire situation. Another part of him was considering getting her to deal with this problem that the colonel and his partner represented to national security. If he was lucky, they would take each other out. Then the entire mess would be swept up without any other problems.

"Blondie? Didn't see much reason to mess with her." Jack returned with a shrug. He didn't mention that he had seen the girl in question kick the ass of three other vampires one night. While he knew that he and Sam were good, neither of them were experienced enough in super powered fights to stand even a halfway decent chance against her. Give them a few years and then they could probably take her. If she was still alive that is. Daniel had said something about them having a really short life span. "All that remains is making sure that the mountain becomes our new base, after that we'll figure out what it is that we need to do from there." Jack returned with a shrug. "To make it even sweeter, you and your friends are the ones who defanged the Demon Research Initiative. It'll be months at the least before they even get a glimmer as to what it is that happened to you. By that time we'll have probably found us a nice planet without any sunlight."

Kinsey looked scared as O'Niell crossed the room, and then casually lifted him up with one arm. "Well Kinsey, as much fun as it would be to keep you around for various reasons I really do have to get going." He informed the man. I have a military installation to take down."

"Your not going to eat me are you?" A shivering Kinsey asked, despite his best efforts to try and be strong.

"Nope." Jack returned to him popping the p in an annoying fashion. "Besides, there is no way either of us wants to have some of you in us. Hey Carter are you done yet?" The colonel asked as he turned to look over at the blonde woman that was sitting at the desk and typing away on the computer.

"All done sir." Carter returned, as she finished typing something out. "All of the senator's political funds, secret bank accounts, and any other funds that he may have thought that no one knew about have been funneled into some of your lesser known black op accounts. Once we get to the banks we can bounce the accounts through a few other other accounts that I've set up." She explained to him.

Jack nodded his approval to his 2IC. "Well senator, I'd say its been fun, but honestly it hasn't. I've pretty much wanted to do this to you since day one." Jack explained, as he tightened his grip and snapped the overweight man's neck.

The vampires smiled as they prepared to leave, this was the start of something new and different, and if things worked out alright they might even start hunting down any of the snakes. Who knows they might even try and rebuild the Adam if they could figure a way to control him.


End file.
